Une Nouvelle Chez Barbe Blanche
by Camille56920
Summary: Monkey D Shina, jeune pirate vient d'entrer dans le monde de la piraterie mais tout ne se passera pas comme elle l'avait prévue. Elle fera la rencontre de différents pirates et surtout elle rejoindra l'équipage d'un des pirates les plus puissants au monde.
1. Chapter 1

_**PDV SATCH:**_

Des pas retentirent au bout du couloir, ils se rapprochaient de la cellule que j'occupe depuis deux jours déjà. Les bourreaux comme on les appelait ici venaient chaque jour, nous chercher un par un pour nous torturer et ceux qui survivaient au bout de sept jours étaient vendus pour un bon prix à des dragons célestes, qui eux souhaites avoir des esclaves résistants.

Tout ceci je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Il n'y a que des pirates ici, certains ont une somme élevée, d'autres en ont une très basse, et pourtant on se retrouve tous ici comme des chiens enfermés dans des cages. Le gouvernement ferme les yeux sur cet endroit appelé la porte des enfers, nom ridicule certes mais qui convient parfaitement à la situation. Si mes frères me voyaient comme ça, ils se moqueraient surement de moi, enfin bon.

J'entends toujours les pas se rapprochés et j'entends les hommes des cellules voisines siffler et crier. Sans comprendre pourquoi ils réagissaient comme cela, je décide de lever la tête. Je vis deux soldats de la marine qui tenaient les bras d'une personne qui semblait être une femme et derrière eux je pus voir l'amiral Akainu. Je ne comprenais pas à quoi cela rimait car pour qu'un amiral soit là c'est que ça devait être grave ou alors une personne dangereuse, les soldats jetèrent la femme dans ma cellule sans ménagements.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis je m'approchais de l'intruse et regardais l'étendue de ses blessures. Elle avait des brûlures sur certaines parties du corps, signe qu'elle s'était donc bien battue avec akainu. Je dégageais les cheveux coller sur son visage et pus remarquer que cette fille ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, tout au plus. Elle était plutôt belle et elle me rappelait quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Je décidais de la laisser se reposer, je lui poserai des questions plus tard.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que la forme à coter de moi ne se mit à gigoter doucement. Elle se redressa et me regarda de ses yeux d'un noir ténébreux. Elle me jugea de la tête au pied avant de me demander de sa voix enrouée:

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Satch et toi ?

\- Monkey D Shina mais je suis où là ?

\- Dans un endroit où on vend les pirates, bienvenue en enfer Shina, dit-il avec ironie

\- C'est une blague ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non mais sinon j'aurai une question si tu veux bien ?

\- Vas- y, je t'écoute

\- Pourquoi es-tu là enfin je veux dire c'est akainu qui t'a emmené ici donc ça veux dire que tu es pirate ?

\- Je suis une pirate en effet mais je n'ai pas encore d'équipage et cela fait tout juste trois mois que je suis partie de mon île. J'étais à la recherche de mon grand frère avant de croiser cet ordure d'Akainu sur une île et maintenant je me retrouve dans cette cellule, voila tu sais tout.

\- Attends ton frère ?

\- Oui, il est pirate, il a quitté l'île 1 ans avant moi. Il s'appelle Ace.

\- ACE ?! ton frère c'est Portgas D Ace

\- Mes oreilles Satch, attends tu connais Ace ?

\- Bien sur que je le connais, on fait partit du même équipage

\- Sérieux, j'étais pas au courant qu'il faisait partit d'un équipage

\- Tu regardes les journaux des fois ? Parce que là il doit n'y avoir que toi pour ne pas savoir que ton frère est le commandant de la seconde flotte de barbe blanche, par contre il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur.

\- On n'est pas frères de sang mais nos liens sont plus forts que tout le reste

\- Oh je comprends mieux

\- Satch ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance. C'est vraiment bizarre, en plus je ne te connais que depuis quelques minutes. Mais je me sens bien avec toi, comme avec un grand frère.

\- Bah tu peux me considérer comme un grand frère si tu veux, enfin sa ferait un peu de moi et ace des vrais frères, c'est bizarre.

La jeune femme en face de moi se mit à rigoler d'un rire cristallin face à ma remarque et je me mis aussi à rigoler de bon cœur. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien, je pense que nous deux on va bien s'entendre.

 _ **PDV SHINA**_

Apres m'être réveillée, je parlai beaucoup avec Satch ce qui me perturbais un peu car d'habitude je ne parle pas aux personnes que je viens juste de rencontrer. Mais avec lui je me sens un peu comme avec Ace, je le considère presque comme un frère. Nous avons parlés pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir froid. Satch qui l'avait remarquer m'ouvrit ses bras et je me réfugiais dedans pour avoir plus de chaleur, je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels les deux personnes continuèrent à se parler de choses complètement futiles comme d'événements importants de leurs vies. Une complicité et une sorte de fraternité s'était installée entre eux. La jeune fille se confiait beaucoup à Satch qui lui, faisait de même. Ici les conditions de vie étaient très difficiles à cause des tortures, du manque de nourriture et d'eau. Le sommeil était aussi difficile à trouver. Beaucoup mourraient de maladies dues au manque d'hygiène et à la saleté présente dans les cellules.

Le jour de la vente se rapprochait très vite, trop vite au gout des deux prisonniers, à tel point que la vente se déroulerai demain vers six heures du soir. Satch commençait à s'inquiéter, il s'inquiétait surtout pour la jeune fille, il pensait qu'elle ne méritait pas de finir ses jours en tant qu'esclave, il voulait qu'elle soit libre, qu'elle vive sa vie. Alors que Shina ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir avec son partenaire de cellule, qu'elle considérait à présent comme un frère, elle attendait le bon moment pour se révolter mais les chances étaient rares voir inexistantes, de plus ses menottes faites à partir de granit marin la gênait. Le manque de nourriture avait aussi affaiblit les deux personnes, ils n'avaient pas assez de force pour s'échapper, si ils tentaient de le faire ils risqueraient juste de se faire tuer. C'est pour cela que depuis environ une demi-heure, ils étaient tout les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre pour trouver un plan. Puis voyant que cela ne servait à rien, ils décidèrent qu'ils improviseraient avant les enchères.

La vente allait maintenant se dérouler dans un peu plus d'une heure et pourtant toutes les personnes présentent dans la prison commencèrent à ressentir le stresse et la peur, certains priaient, d'autres pleuraient. Le nombre de prisonniers avait grandement diminué depuis l'arrivée de Shina, ils ne devaient être que vingt tout au plus, la plupart étaient morts lors des tortures, d'autres de faim ou encore de maladie. Tous attendaient, en s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient, Satch et Shina parlaient toujours comme à leur habitude mais une certaine inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages.

Tout d'un coup la porte se mit à grincer et les gardes apparurent et se dirigèrent vers la cellules comportant les deux pirates. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle-ci et l'ouvrirent. Les deux prisonniers avaient arrêtés de parler et regardèrent les deux bourreaux qui pénétraient dans la cellule. Instinctivement Satch se plaça devant Shina, mais un des gardes lui donna un coup de poing et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la prison. Les geôliers prirent chacun un des bras de la femme et commencèrent à l'emmener. Shina reprit ses esprits et commença à crier. Satch qui s'était relever hurla aussi le nom de sa "sœur" :

\- SHINA !

Les bourreaux ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, ils fermèrent la grille et continuèrent d'avancer ignorant les plaintes de Shina qui criait le nom de Satch, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'emmenait, après tout il n'était pas encore six heure. Elle arrêta de crier le nom du brun juste après avoir quitté la prison et essaya de s'échapper et de frapper ses agresseurs mais malheureusement, ses menottes l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et en plus elles l'affaiblissaient. Elle ne faisait définitivement pas le poids face à eux. Shina arrêta tous gestes quand elle rentra dans une pièce luxueuse avec des murs blancs ornés de décorations en or. Ce tableau était magnifique si on oubliait le fait qu'il y avait des dragons célestes en face d'elle. On l'a fit s'agenouiller au milieu de la salle et on accrocha ses menottes au sol à l'aide d'un piquet derrière elle, de ce fait elle ne pouvait pas trop bouger et en plus avoir une vue sur tout ces nobles l'a dégouttait. A ses côtés se tenaient deux soldats avec des sabres, surement pour veiller sur les nobles.

 _ **PDV SHINA**_

Je suis en ce moment à genoux devant ces ordures de nobles, ils se croient au-dessus de nous avec leurs airs hautains, si je le pouvais je les tuerai tous, après tout ils m'ont pris un de mes frères. Je vis l'un des gardes partir en direction d'un des dragons célestes, celui-ci tenait dans sa main un fruit du démon. Il le donna à l'homme qui lui, revient vers moi. Je commençais a comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient faire et je me mis à bouger pour essayer de m'échapper d'ici, c'était peine perdu, le piquet ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. L'homme qui n'avait pas bouger me tenait les épaules ce qui m'empêchait de bouger d'avantage tandis que la main de l'autre homme dans lequel le fruit reposait se rapprochait dangereusement de ma bouche. Une violente secousse se fit ressentir dans toute la pièce surprise je ne vis pas que le garde avait réussi à me faire avaler le fruit. Tout d'un coup, je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression que mon corps se consumait de l'intérieur. Je réussi à entendre la discussion en face de moi :

\- Enlevez lui ses menottes, pour que l'on puisse voir ses pouvoirs

\- Mais enfin, elle risque de se retourner contre nous et...

\- Silence vermine, oserais-tu me contredire ?

\- Non, bien sur que non

\- ALORS FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS

Je sentis ensuite mes forces revenir en moi, mais la douleur était toujours présente, je réussis à me lever mais gardais toujours la tête baissée. Profitant de l'inattention d'un des gardes, je lui pris son sabre et le trancha avec celui-ci, le second n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en position qu'il se retrouva aussi à terre. Je me dirigeais lentement vers les nobles malgré les secousses, ils me suppliaient de leur laisser la vie, qu'ils me donneraient de l'argent, qu'ils feraient ce que je voulais. Je ne les écoutaient même plus, eux les personnes qui contrôle le monde laisser moi rire, ce sont les êtres les plus faibles au monde oui. En moins de deux minutes, ils sont tous a terre baignant dans leur propre sang. Des bruits de combats se faisaient entendre à l'étage du dessous et des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, je ne pus voir les personnes qui rentraient dans la salle, je pus juste sentir des bras me soutenir et me porter ainsi qu'une seule phrase

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, yoi


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillais avec quelques rayons de soleil qui atterrissaient sur mon visage, je grognais et me retournais dans le lit dans lequel je me trouvais. Je commençais à me rendormir quand je repensais à ce qu'il c'était passé avec les dragons célestes et je me mis à paniquer. Et si ils m'avaient retrouvés, je regardai autour de moi et aperçu une infirmerie, c'était peut être un piège pour que je baisse ma garde. Je remarquais que la pièce dans laquelle j'étais tanguait de temps en temps signe que j'étais sur un bateau. La peur d'être encore capturée et ainsi de perdre ma liberté m'empêchait de dormir, je décide donc de me lever, mais fus prise de vertiges, je m'accroche au mur proche du lit et me dirige vers la porte malgré le mal de tête que j'avais ainsi que les nombreuses blessures que j'avais eu pendant mon petit séjour chez les nobles. Enfin bon fini l'ironie, j'allais enfin atteindre la fin de mon calvaire, c'est à dire d'arriver à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand boucan et laissa entrer une personne. C'était un homme vêtu d'une chemise, d'un pantacourt tenu par un foulard et des sandales. Mais ce qui me perturbais le plus c'était sa coupe de cheveux qui est comme qui dirait un peu originale, ou plutôt exotique. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éclatais de rire, ce mec ressemblait en tout point à un ananas, sérieux un ananas sur pattes c'est l'une des choses les plus bizarres et les plus drôles que j'ai pus voir dans ma vie. L'homme me regarda avec un regard désespéré. Il me dit avec son plus grand calme:

\- Bon tu vas continuer de rire longtemps ou tu me suis ?

\- Bah oui bien sur je te suis, NAN MAIS T'AS VRAIMENT CRU QUE J'ALLAIS TE SUIVRE ALORS QUE JE NE TE CONNAIS PAS. Surtout avec un ananas vivant.

Une veine se dessina sur sa tempe. Et il m'attrapa le bras sans aucune douceur.

\- Premièrement tu pourrais arrêter de crier, je ne suis pas encore sénile et puis tu pourrais mieux me parler, tu ne crois pas ? C'est quand même moi qui suit venu te récupérer chez les dragon en célestes. Tu pourrais me remercier

\- Et toi tu pourrais me dire une seule information à la fois, car c'est pas que je viens de me réveiller mais un peu quand même.

Je me souvins alors de satch, je repoussais l'homme brusquement et me mis à courir à travers les couloirs qui se dressaient devant moi, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, une personne et celle-ci n'était autre que Satch et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement et mes blessures n'arrangeaient en rien ma situation, de plus l'homme qui était précédemment dans la chambre était en ce moment à ma poursuite. Malgré le fait que je sois blessée, je ne ralentissais pas pour autant mais le problème était que je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond , soudain une porte différente des autres se dessina devant moi, je l'ouvris avec un tel vacarme que tout Grand Line avait dû m'entendre, mais en ce moment je m'en fichais car l'homme où plutôt la créature me suivait toujours, attendez WHAT ? un oiseau de feu à remplacé le gars à la tête d'ananas. Choquée je m'arrêta de courir pour le fixer, il s'arrêta aussi, grâce à cette petite pause je pus observer ce qu'il se trouvait autours de moi et je pus remarqué que le pont était plein de pirates qui avaient observés la scène. Un groupe de personne se distinguait des autres, leurs auras étaient plus puissantes et parmi le lot il y avait un géant avec une grande moustache blanche, OK, tout est normal. L'oiseau redevint un humain et je reconnus l'ananas de tout à l'heure. Il commença à s'approcher de moi, mais s'arrêta quand je lui parla:

-Faudrait savoir si tu es un fruit ou piaf, parce que là je ne sais plus quoi en penser.

Un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire retentit, provenant du moustachu, suivi de près par le reste de ses compagnons. Je me retourne pour faire face à la personne dont la taille n'avait rien de normal pendant que l'autre oiseau fulminait de l'intérieur, je pense que j'ai touché un point sensible. Une voix forte et grave résonna sur le pont :

\- Tu me plais bien, gamine

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, j'ai 17 ans.

\- Pour moi tu es petite enfin bon et quel est ton nom ?

\- Shina, Monkey D Shina et vous ?

\- Je suis Barbe Blanche, le capitaine de ce navire.

\- Barbe Blanche ! Ça veut donc dire que vous êtes le capitaine de Satch ?

\- C 'est exact, c'est même lui qui nous a demandé d'aller te chercher lorsque nous sommes venus le délivrer, d'ailleurs le ton qui a utilisé m'avait surpris, il doit beaucoup tenir à toi.

\- Nous avons passés plusieurs jours ensemble en prison donc je suppose que cela nous a rapprochés mais j'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque je me suis évanouie.

\- Nous le ferons tout à l'heure pour l'instant, il faut que tu ailles voir Satch, il était mort d'inquiétude, il est dans la vigie tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu veux.

\- Merci, j'y vais alors

Je me dirigeais donc vers la vigie en ignorant les plaintes de l'oiseau et les discutions entre les pirates présent. Une fois devant la porte de celle-ci, je respirais une bonne fois et entrais dans la pièce. Une forme assise attirais mon attention, je me dirigeais vers elle. La personne leva la tête et je pus reconnaître avec facilité Satch, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença a parler de sa voix tremblante:

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, petite sœur

Surprise par ses paroles je le pris dans mes bras, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelée ainsi. Je le rassurais en lui disant que j'étais là et que j'allais bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions remis de nos émotions et nous nous dirigeons donc vers le capitaine et son équipage regroupés au milieu du pont. Lorsque ceux ci nous virent ils s'écartèrent nous laissant passer. Tous les regards étaient posés sur nous, enfin sur moi maintenant car Satch m'a laissé tomber et s'est rangé aux côtés de son capitaine, espèce de lâche. Suivant ma pensée il m'offrit un très grand sourire. Mon regard se tournai donc vers la personne la plus importante de l'équipage, barbe blanche.

\- Donc, pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Bien sur et bien, lorsque nous avons délivré Satch celui-ci voulait à tout prix rejoindre une certaine jeune fille mais n'étant pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai demandé à Marco d'aller t'aider seulement lorsqu'il était arrivé tous les gardes et les dragons célestes étaient morts. Il a juste eu le temps de te récupérer avant que tu ne tombes. Voilà c'est tout ce que nous savons.

\- Oh et bien je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée alors, et aussi de m'avoir hébergée si vous voulez bien me déposer à la prochaine île ce serait parfais. Je ne compte pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

\- Et bien je comptais plutôt te faire rejoindre les rangs de mon équipage, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est vrai vous voulez bien ?

\- Si je te le demande seulement sache que tu seras la seule femme dans l'équipage, cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non non c'est bon j'ai longtemps vécu avec mes frères donc c'est bon, encore merci.

J'étais vraiment heureuse, j'allais enfin rejoindre un équipage, pouvoir rester avec Satch et aussi revoir mon frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années. Suite à mon affectation à la troisième division, le capitaine avait organisé un grand banquet malheureusement pour moi Ace était en mission et ne revenait que demain, j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il me verra. A la nuit tombée, tout le monde faisait la fête. Ils dansaient, buvaient, riaient, tout ceci dans une ambiance bon enfant. Un groupe attira mon attention, c'était la plupart des commandants qui s'étaient rassemblés. Je les rejoignis donc en poussant doucement les personnes qui se mettaient sur mon chemin ou en enjambant ceux à terre. Une fois arrivée je leur demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Un concours de boisson tu veux participer Shina ?

La personne qui m'avait répondu n'était autre que Satch. Celui ci me tira le bras pour que je m'assois à ses côtés. On me servit une chope de rhum et de avant commencer Satch expliqua les règles:

-Donc les règles sont simples, le dernier en bon état à gagné, pour l'instant le champion c'est Marco, à vos marques, prêts, partez

Les chopes se vidèrent de plus en plus, les concurrents se faisait de plus en plus rares. A tel point qu'il ne restait plus que moi, Satch, Marco et Joz le commandant de la 17ème division (ps: j'ai rajouté une division pour la suite de mon histoire). Plusieurs chopes plus tard il ne restait plus que Marco et moi, le phénix allait beaucoup mieux que moi, je supporte assez bien l'alcool malheureusement lui aussi, à bout je m'arrêtais moi aussi. Je m'allongeais sur le dos et soupirais, mon esprit était embrouillé mais j'étais heureuse, heureuse d'être libre et plus vivante que jamais. L'oiseau de feu se leva et se rapprocha de moi :

\- Bien joué, personne n'avait tenu aussi longtemps face à moi à part Ace

\- Hum, je ne t'ai pas battu

Je sombrais progressivement dans l'inconscience mais je sentis des bras se refermer autour de mon corps et je me sentis soulever.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'elle

\- Dac je te la laisse alors mais n'en profite pas hein

\- Bon je te laisse à demain

\- Ouais

J'entendais la conversation et je pus reconnaître une des personne qui se trouvait être Satch, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir qui était le possesseur de la deuxième voix.

Je me réveillais doucement mais difficilement, j'essayais de me relever mais une douleur aiguë me prit la tête ce qui me fit me rallonger. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir été posée sur quelque chose de douillet ce qui après réflexion était un lit seul hic je n'avais pas de chambre attribuée donc où étais je ? La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup me laissant découvrir Marco avec un plateau remplit de nourriture. Celui ci posa le plateau sur le lit à coter de moi et me tendit un médicament pour ma migraine. Une question était toujours présente dans ma tête je décidais donc de la poser :

\- Je suis où là ?

\- Tu pourrais commencer par un merci car je t'ai ramené dans ma chambre pour que tu puisses dormir je n'allais pas te laisser dehors avec toutes ces brutes ivres, Satch me l'a aussi demandé donc voilà

\- Hum, merci mais et toi où as-tu dormis ?

Son regard se dirigeais sur la place à coter de moi qui était légèrement froissée, je compris donc et je m'écriais :

\- Attends tu as dormis avec moi ?

\- Premièrement c'est mon lit et deuxièmement c'est toi qui ne voulais pas me lâcher.

Comprenant mes gestes de la veille, mes joues devinrent rouges, je venais de dormir avec Marco, d'accord il était plutôt bel homme mais quand même. C'est à ce moment précis que Satch débarqua dans la chambre en hurlant:

\- SHINA ! Il est revenu

\- Satch, arrête de crier, déclara Marco

\- Il a raison, pense aux autres, merde

\- Ouais ouais désolé mais il est revenu

\- Qui est revenu ?

\- c'est Ace, il est de retour

Suite à ces paroles, je me dirigeais vers le pont, ignorant complètement mon mal de tête, les deux autres me suivaient aussi. Arrivée sur le pont principal je le vis, lui, mon frère, Ace.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était dos à moi et pourtant je savais que c'était lui, d'apparence il semblait plus grand et plus musclé en même temps c'est normal je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Mon frère riait, parlait joyeusement avec ses camarades mais lorsqu'il se retourna, son visage heureux passa à la surprise qui fut vite remplacé par un sourire digne d'un D. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi la masse d'hommes postée sur le pont. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de moi, je me jetais dans ses bras. Ace me rattrapa très facilement et me fit tourner dans les airs avant de me serrer fort contre lui.

J'ignorais complètement les regards ahuris de l'équipage profitant de cet instant de pur bonheur, j'était tout simplement heureuse, après plus d'un an je pouvais enfin le voir, le toucher. Une chose était sure, il m'avait manqué. Ma famille est la chose la plus importante pour moi surtout mes frères avec qui j'ai passé presque toute mon enfance. Après plusieurs minutes je décide enfin de lâcher Ace , à contre-cœur. Il resta me regarder de haut en bas puis commença:

\- Ce que tu as changé, Shina, tu fais plus femme maintenant.

Une veine se dessina sur ma tempe et mon poing s'abattit sur le visage de mon très cher frère. Celui-ci traversa le pont pour atterrir contre le mur. Il se mit à crier:

\- NAN MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE PRENDS ? dit-il en se relevant, un filet de sang sur le visage.

\- Ce qui se passe c'est que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles pendant un an, Luffy et moi, on s'inquiétait nous ...

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû vous donner des nouvelles

\- Mouais je te pardonne, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça non plus.

\- Grahahaha, allons arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux et venez fêter le retour de la deuxième division !

\- OUAIS ! s'écria l'équipage

Décidément ce sont bien des pirates, tout cela m'avait manquer depuis que j'ai quitté l'équipage de mon père.

\- Alors comme ça tu es la petite sœur d'Ace ?! Me demanda Izou pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

\- Oui, pourquoi c'est étonnant ?

-Assez oui, je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur !

\- Si tu veux tout savoir nous avons aussi un petit frère qui s'appelle Luffy.

\- Et dire que Ace ne nous a rien dis, quel ami indigne tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas tu ne ressemble pas du tout à ton frère...

Izou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'endormit d'un coup, mais je profitais quand même pleinement de cette fête et de l'ambiance festive.

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempée, Satch me regarde avec un grand sourire et un saut à la main.

\- Tu as intérêt à courir très vite !

Il ne se fait pas prier et part en courant. Je tente de me relever mais un poids me laisse coller au sol qui lui est assez confortable je dois dire. Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'Ace allongé en étoile sur moi, et le sol confortable n'est autre que Marco, ne me demandez même pas comment on s'est retrouvés dans cette position, je n'en ai aucune idée. Enfin bon suite à la petite scène qui venait de se passer et aussi à cause du mauvais coup de Satch, ils commencèrent à se réveiller. Lorsque je pus me mettre debout je partis immédiatement à la poursuite de ce traite laissant les deux idiots immergés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un gros plouf se fit entendre, je me frottais les mains et tournais les talons sous les rires de mes compagnons. Je rejoignis mon frère et Marco qui entre temps s'étaient changés avec des habits secs. Je sentais des regards sur moi, l'équipage me regardait avec un drôle d'air, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Une main agrippa mon bras et me tira contre un torse me cachant du regard des autres. Je lève la tête et croise le regard du phénix. Il se recula un peu, retira sa chemise et la posa sur mes épaules.

\- Va t'habiller avec des vêtements secs, tu déconcentres l'équipages.

Ace qui avait assister à toute cette scène, ricanait face au visage rouges de Marco. Je regardais mes anciens vêtements et je pus constater qu'effectivement mes habits étaient devenus transparents. J'ai vécu toute ma vie avec des pirates, des bandits ainsi que mes frères donc je ne suis pas vraiment pudique mais vu le regard que me lance Ace j'ai quand même intérêt à aller me changer, vous savez le genre de regard qui vous dit d'obéir sinon ça va mal se passer, bah c'est exactement ça. Enfin bon je courus en rigolant en direction des dortoirs, je m'arrêtais brusquement et me retournais vers le capitaine fièrement assis sur son fauteuil.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements que ceux que je portes, ni de cabine !

\- Nous n'avons pas de vêtements pour toi car ils sont seulement pour hommes, demande à Ace, il a surement quelque chose pour toi, nous t'achèterons des vêtements sur la prochaine île. Et pour la cabine je vais t'en trouver une, pour le moment tu peux dormir où tu veux.

\- D'accord, merci.

Je repartis donc en direction des quartiers de la seconde division, seulement à cause de mon sens de l'orientation exceptionnel, notez l'ironie, je mis beaucoup plus de temps et en demandant plusieurs fois mon chemin, ce bateau est un vrai labyrinthe. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre de mon crétin de frère je me change rapidement et sors.

\- île en vue !

Enfin, pas trop tôt. C'est une île pleine de végétation, avec un volcan en son centre. Quand le bateau arrive au large de la côte je saute pour me retrouver sur une grande et longue plage, les autres commandants commencèrent aussi à descendre, je voulais explorer l'île moi donc je demande à Père l'autorisation, qu'il me donna. Je commençais à me diriger vers la foret mais fut rejointe par Ace, Marco et Satch, Ace et Satch ne voulait pas me laisser seule sur cette île et Marco, bah il s'ennuyait juste. Nous partons donc tous explorer cette gigantesque forêt, Père m'avait aussi demander de ramener de la nourriture si nous en trouvions, donc on en cherchera en même temps.

Pendant cette journée nous avons trouvés les ruines d'une ancienne civilisation mais aucuns habitants, nous en avons donc conclus que c'était une île déserte. La journée terminée nous rentrons au bateau, Ace et Satch portaient un gros tigre que nous avions chassés. Quand nous arrivons au bateau, l'équipage avait établit un camp sur la plage.

\- Ah vous voilà on attendait notre repas nous.

\- Vous êtes surs qu'il y en aura assez pour tout le monde ?

\- Pour ça, Shina tu peux nous aider ? me demanda Ace

\- Ouais, bien sur

Les personnes présentes me regardaient avec curiosité, je m'avance vers le tigre et pose mes mains dessus puis le tigre triple de volume.

\- Maintenant on a à manger ! Rigola Ace face aux regards ahuris des autres

\- C'est un fruit du démon ? me demanda Marco

\- Yep, mon fruit du démon me permet de modifier la taille de toute chose sauf des humains, il faut que je touche quelque chose ou que ce soit dans un rayon de 10 mètre autour de moi et je peux changer sa taille.

\- Pratique

\- Hum, c'est vrai mais il ne me sert à rien en combat rapproché, donc j'ai appris à manier le sabre et j'aimerais en plus apprendre à utiliser le fluide.

\- Si tu veux Marco pourrais t'apprendre à utiliser le fluide ? me dit Barbe Blanche

\- C'est vrai !?

\- Hein ? euh oui si tu veux , me répondit Marco

\- Super ! Maintenant à table !

\- OUAIS !

Les repas avec cet équipage étaient toujours aussi animés, Ace faisait le pitre en face de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler, Marco qui était assis à mes cotés, buvait tranquillement sa choppe avec un léger sourire dû à l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. Barbe Blanche semblait heureux lui-aussi. La soirée se termina quelques heures plus tard.

Des coups à la porte se faisaient entendre ainsi que mon nom, je grogne puis me retourne dans mon lit pour me rendormir, malheureusement la personne ne semblait pas vouloir partir, n'ayant pas de réponse elle rentre dans la chambre que j'occupais.

\- Shina ! cria-t-elle

Un gros bruit se fit entendre à coté du lit dans lequel je dormais ainsi qu'u grognement de mécontentement, le bruit provenait d'Ace qui était tombé du lit et le grognement était dû au réveil un peu brutal de Marco.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe Satch ? demanda le phénix visiblement irrité

\- Shina, il faut que tu viennes voir quelque chose ! dit Satch surexcité

\- Hum ?

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira pour me faire sortir de la chambre que j'occupais puisqu'il n'y avait aucune autre chambre de libre donc j'ai élue domicile dans celle de Marco et Ace et je dors avec mon frère. En parlais de mes deux colocataires, ceux-ci nous suivaient de près, curieux de part l'intervention soudaine de Satch. Suite à cela nous arrivons sur le pont en pyjama bien sur. Nous continuons à courir jusqu'au capitaine. Il tenait dans sa main un journal et un grand sourire était visible sur son visage. Il me tendit le journal en me disant de lire l'article à haute voix

\- Depuis peu, une dangereuse criminelle parcourt les mers, celle-ci à une prime de 300 000 000 de Berrys, pour cause cette femme a massacré huit dragons célestes et libérer tout les esclaves que ceux-ci possédaient avant de s'enfuir. Quiconque possède des informations à son sujet devra en informer les autorités.

\- Bah, ils ne parlent pas de nous ? s'exclama Vista visiblement déçu

\- Chapeau gamine, me félicita Père

\- Whaou 300 000 000 de berrys !

\- Vous avez vu je vaux 300 000 000, ma tête vaut 300 000 000, chantais-je

\- Sérieux !? dit Izou en m'arrachant la feuille des mains.

Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est la prime, sérieux, je crois qu'ils ont un peu abusé, bon d'accord j'ai explosé plusieurs dragons céleste mais quand même, ma première prime était de 50 000 000 de berrys c'est assez étonnant.

\- Bon bah moi je retourne me coucher ! dit Ace en baillant

\- Et nous Shina, maintenant que nous sommes réveillés, on va aller s'entraîner.

Je m'arrête de chanter et de danser net en entendant Marco me parler

\- Marco, il est à peine 7h du mat

\- Tu veux apprendre le fluide oui ou non ?

\- Oui

A contre cœur je me dirige vers ma chambre pour mettre une tenue plus adapter même si mon pyjama était quand même à l'aise. Une fois cela fait je le rejoins sur le pont, lui aussi s'était changé.

Cela fait maintenant 3 heures que je m'entraîne avec Marco, cet homme est un tyran, je ne compte même plus le nombre de bleus et de blessures. J'avais compris les bases de l'utilisation du fluide mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à toucher son corps de logia, ce qui, je dois le dire est assez frustrant. Comprenez moi aussi comment combattre un homme qui peut vous frappez mais que vous n'arriviez même pas à toucher. A bout de force je m'écroulai au sol et m'endormis directement.


	4. Chapter 4

Sur un des mâts du bateau de Barbe Blanche se tenait fièrement un oiseau bleu, une brise légère soulevait doucement ses plumes de feu. Tout était calme, ce qui arrive rarement dans le nouveau monde. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que la jeune femme avait intégré l'équipage. Seulement les cris d'une certaine personne perturbaient ce moment de tranquillité:

\- Allez Shina descends de là ! On rigolais juste !

L'oiseau ignora complètement les appels de Satch et Ace. Marco à coter d'eux, était complètement désemparé. Vous vous demandez certainement ce qu'il se passe et bien pour tout savoir il faut retourner quelques heures auparavant.

 _PDV SHINA:_

Nous sommes actuellement sur le pont principal tout l'équipage est regroupé autour de moi et Marco, laissant un certain espace de sécurité. Pour m'entraîner je combat de temps en temps avec des commandants, aujourd'hui mon adversaire c'est Marco, c'est pour cela que la plupart des personnes sont présentes. C'est un combat au corps à corps sans pouvoir. Je le regarde dans les yeux, il fait de même, la tension est à son maximum. Une fois le signal lancé, nous nous élançons l'un sur l'autre. Les coups s'échangent, je réussis à garder un certain rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne un coup de pieds en plein ventre, le souffle coupé, je m'agenouilles. Il en profita pour me donner un autre coup et me maintenir au sol. Refusant de perdre j'essayai de me dégager mais sa prise et sa force étaient trop grandes, mais je me débattais encore. Soudain un lumière bleue se forma autour de moi pour se transformer en flammes bleues, mon corps entier était maintenant fait de feu d'une couleur bleutée.

Marco me regardait surpris, l'équipage aussi d'ail leur. Ce pouvoir ressemblait à celui du commandant de la première division, ce qui était étrange. Le capitaine demanda:

\- Marco, peux-tu te transformer ?

Celui-ci s'exécuta et se plaça à coter de moi

\- Hum, c'est intéressant, il semblerait que tu possèdes le kopi kopi no mi ou le fruit de la copie, ce qui est assez surprenant puisque tu possède déjà le fruit de la croissance. Je n'ai jamais vu cela, ton corps à réussi à s'adapter aux deux fruits. Quand as-tu mangé le deuxième ?

Je voulais lui répondre mais la seule chose qui sortait de ma bouche était des petits piaillements d'oiseau. Le phénix qui était entre temps redevenu humain, était le seul à avoir compris, il traduisait donc pendant que le reste de l'équipage et surtout les commandants se foutaient de moi:

\- Elle demande combien de temps elle va rester transformer ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, une heure, peut-être un an ou pour toujours.

Je me recroqueville et commence à déprimer, en même temps, il y a de quoi, je vais peut-être rester un stupide volatile bleu pour le restant de ma vie.

\- Shina, je t'entends, tu sais, m'informa Marco

Je lui tire la langue et part me cacher derrière Ace et Satch

\- Tu crois qu'elle aurait bon gout en poulet rôti ?

\- Ouais, je pense, qu'en dis-tu Shina ?

Je n'y crois pas ils veulent me cuisiner, bande de lâcheurs, faux frères va. Je réussis avec beaucoup de difficultés à me percher en haut d'un mât. Maintenant, j'attends de redevenir humaine. Ils essayèrent pendant plusieurs heures de me faire descendre en vain, maintenant ils attendront tant pis pour eux.

Le lendemain j'avais enfin repris forme humaine et me trouvais en face de barbe blanche et des commandants, barbe blanche prit la parole:

\- Donc tu dis que les dragons célestes t'ont fais manger un deuxième fruit du démon ?

\- C'est exact

\- Et comment te sentais-tu ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, je me sentais mal, comme si mon corps se détruisait de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression de mourir, puis après j'ais eu une rage incontrôlable me faisant oublier toutes les douleurs et enfin comme vous le savez je me suis évanouie.

\- Hum, je vois, c'est intéressant, c'est un pouvoir très puissant

\- Puissant certes mais aussi dangereux, imaginez elle copie le fruit de Père et qu'elle crée des séismes et des tsunamis, on fait quoi nous ? Demanda Izou

\- Père à manger le fruit du tremblement, m'informa Marco

\- Oh, alors comme ça tu peux créer des séismes ? c'est classe ! d'exclama la femme

Père se mit à rire face à l'émerveillement de sa fille et lui demanda:

\- Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de copier celui d'Ace ?

\- Euh ouais mais je ne sais pas comment faire

\- Essaye, on verra bien

\- D'accord

Je m'approche d'Ace et j'essaye plusieurs tentatives mais rien ne marche, je commençais à désespérer c'est à ce moment que Marco se rapprocha et me prit la main, je rougis malgré moi, il sourit face à mes petites rougeurs. Soudain mon corps est enveloppé de flammes bleues mais cette fois je n'étais pas en phénix.

\- Et comment je fais disparaître ces flammes moi ?

\- Suis ton instinct, me dit Marco en me lâchant doucement la main

Je fis comme il me le disait et les flammes disparurent. J'interroge le commandant de la première du regard comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Voyant que nous avions besoin d'explications, il se lança:

\- Et bien j'ai compris que Shina devait toucher quelqu'un au moins cinq secondes pour pouvoir copier son fruit.

\- Comment as-tu fais ?

\- C'est simple là Shina n'a pas toucher son frère suffisamment longtemps pour que ça marche, or lorsque nous nous battions j'ai réussi à l'immobiliser donc elle a pus se transformer en phénix.

\- Tu as compris tout ça si vite ? dis-je impressionnée

\- Hum ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, réessaye pour voir si j'ai raison ?

\- Okay

J'attrape donc le bras d'Ace et ne bouge pas pendant cinq secondes, rien n'y faisait, je ne sentais rien. Je m'éloigne donc.

\- Bah on dirait que sa ne marche pas

\- Euh Shina ?

\- Oui Haruta ?

\- Regarde un peu ton bras !

Je regarde donc mon bras et vu des flammes, mais merde c'est chaud

\- AH, JE BRÛLE ! criais-je

\- Arrêtes de paniquer, rappelles toi tu es le feu maintenant, les flammes ne peuvent pas te brûler, me dit Ace

J'arrête de courir dans tout les sens et les flammes disparurent. Bon je crois que je vais avoir un peu de mal à contrôler mon nouveau fruit du démon.

\- Quatre navires de la marine en vue !

Je m'approche de Marco et pose ma main sur son épaule, nous attendons les ordres de père.

\- Bien il n'y a que quatre navires mais on ne sait pas qui se trouve à bord donc on reste prudent car nous ne sommes pas loin du QG de la marine, mais trêve de bavardages, à l'abordage !

\- OUAIS !

\- J'y vais en première ! dis-je en courant vers la rambarde

\- Attends yoi !

Je ne l'écoute pas et saute du navire, je me transforme en phénix et vole jusqu'à un des bateaux.

\- Quand a-t-elle copié mon pouvoir ? demanda Marco

\- Bah vois l'avantage elle contrôle parfaitement son pouvoir maintenant, au moins elle l'utilise le pouvoir qu'elle a copié quand elle veut pas comme avant, rappelle toi quand elle a faillit brûler le Moby Dick avec le fruit d'Ace ! dit Vista

\- Hum, c'est vrai

J'atterris sur le pont et fus accueilli par de charmants soldats de la marine, si on enlève les armes et les mauvais regards bien sur ! Une fois que je me suis occupée de ceux-ci, je passe sur le navire suivant et utilise mon haki pour couler le navire. Les autres vaisseaux étaient eux aussi au fond de l'océan. Je retourne sur le Moby Dick mais lorsque j'atterris je me pris un coup sur la tête, je regardais mon agresseur et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir mon phénix préféré.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- A ton avis ? Tu pourrais me demander avant d'utiliser ton pouvoir

\- Bah c'est pas de ma faute si ton fruit du démon est super pratique.

Nous continuons à nous chamailler quelques minutes puis nous éclatons de rire ne sachant plus la raison de notre débat.

Après ce petit combat, la nuit arriva très vite et l'équipage avait décidé de fêter ma nomination au titre de commandant de la troisième division. Comme toujours de la bonne humeur, de la musique et bien sur de l'alcool, sur ce point je ressemble pas mal à mon père, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, faudrait que je pense à aller le voir un de ces jours. Et comme souvent la soirée se finit par un peu trop d'alcool voila pourquoi Marco est en train de me porter pour m'emmener dans ma chambre, enfin notre chambre.

 _ **PDV MARCO:**_

Shina avait pas mal bu et je décide donc de la ramener dans notre cabine, arriver dans celle-ci je pose la rousse dans son lit, elle ne dort pas, mais a les yeux fermés, c'est fou comme cette fille me faisait de l'effet, en même temps elle est belle, forte, intelligente bon ça dépend des fois mais bon, enfaîte plus j'y pense et moins je lui trouve de défauts, je la trouve juste parfaite. Je lui caresse doucement la joue et elle ouvre lentement les yeux. Je lui souris, de petites rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues. Je crois que je l'aime non enfaîte j'en suis sur maintenant.

 _ **PDV SHINA:**_

Marco avait toujours sa main sur mon visage, je me sentais bien. J'avance mon visage du sien et il en fit de même. Nos bouches se touches enfin, c'est un baiser doux, plein de tendresse. Je me recule un peu

-Marco ...

\- Je t'aime Shina

\- Moi aussi je t'aime

 **Lemon (sautez ce moment si vous ne voulez pas lire ^^)**

Le baiser reprit de plus belle, passant de doux à passionné. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de pouvoir le toucher comme je le faisais, il passe ses mains sous mon haut caressant mon dos et mon ventre, puis elles se baladèrent sur tout mon corps, je découvrais par la même occasion le corps de l'homme qui hantait mes pensées. Mes vêtements et les siens se sont vite retrouvés par terre nous laissant en sous-vêtement.

Je le fis basculé sur le coter pour prendre le dessus, un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage, je l'embrasse sur la mâchoire, le cou, la clavicule et descend de plus en plus mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer qu'il reprit le dessus.

 _ **PDV EXTERNE**_

Ses yeux brûlaient de désir, et il commença lui aussi la douce torture que lui avais fait subir son amante quelques minutes plus tôt. Malgré elle des gémissements se faisaient entendre,elle arrivait de moins en moins à se retenir au fur et à mesure que la température montait. Il enleva les derniers bouts de tissus qu'il lui restait ainsi que les siens. Rien que la façon dont il la regardait suffisait à la faire fondre. Marco caressait ses cuisses avant de remonté et lui demanda l'autorisation de continuer. La jeune pirate hocha la tête, le phénix la pénétra lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis accéléra lorsque Shina fut plus à l'aise. Les gémissements des deux amants résonnaient dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Ils sentirent l'orgasme arrivé et ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

 **Fin du lemon**

 _ **PDV SHINA**_

Marco s'allongea à coter de moi et en profita pour me serrer dans ses bras. une chose est sure j'aime cet homme. Il s'endormit très rapidement et je le suivis quelques minutes plus tard.

Une personne déboula dans la chambre, Marco mit la couette sur sa tête alors que je me réveillais doucement je sentais quand même ses bras autour de ma taille et remarquais que l'auteur de ce vacarme n'était autre que Satch et oui comme d'habitude, il va sérieusement falloir une porte avec une serrure.

\- Satch, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe encore ?

\- Bah je cherche Marco tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

\- Hum ?

Un petit grognement résonna dans la pièce, Marco sortit sa tête de la couette et demanda

\- Encore toi ? Va falloir arrêter de débouler comme ça dans notre chambre sérieux !

Ahlalala Marco et les réveils brutaux, c'est l'amour fou. Enfin bon Satch nous regarde en nous pointant du doigt allant de moi a Marco

\- Vous deux, ensemble ? dit-il avec une mine faussement choquée

\- Dégage ! criais-je en lui balançant un coussin

\- Roh c'est bon je vous laisses, enfaîte non j'ai quelque chose à vous dire

\- Quoi ?

\- Le Roux arrive !

\- Quand ? demandais-je

\- Dans quelques minutes c'est pour cela que père voulait que je préviennes Marco

\- Et il vient faire quoi ici ? demanda Marco exaspéré

\- Aucune idée

Moi je crois avoir ma petite idée.


End file.
